Worth It
by starkidmack
Summary: Mark and Ashley have a little fun on the Glee set. Established RPF Sawshley , PWP.


**Title: **Worth It  
**Summary: **Mark and Ashley have a bit of fun on the_ Glee _set.  
**Rating: **Very NC-17  
**A/N:** Established RPF (Sawshley), PWP… Mad props to betas venustus99 and beardycats on Tumblr!

* * *

"Shhh!" Ashley hissed before returning her lips to those of the man in front of her in an attempt to silence him. Mark just tightened his grip on her waist and rolled his hips against hers again. "Seriously," Ashley warned, fighting back a moan as she matched his movements, "Somebody's gonna hear us."

"So let them hear us…" Mark mumbled as he nipped and sucked down Ashley's neck. "It's not like we're the first ones to use this closet for this purpose."

Ashley chuckled. "Remind me why we aren't in your trailer?" she asked, sighing happily and Mark sucked on her pulse point.

"Because we're already here. Also Ryan's already given us a warning this week. And my trailer is all the way across the lot and I needed you as soon as possible." Ashley chuckled. The second Mark saw her on set, he had pulled her into the nearest utility closet and attached his lips to any and every inch of skin he could.

"Did you forget that you fucked me over your dining room table last night?" she asked, the memory eliciting a groan from Mark as he bucked his hips against her again.

"No…definitely not…" he mumbled. "But shit, Ash, you never wear skirts this short and I just…" He ran a hand down her leg and toyed with the hem of the skirt as he sucked her bottom lip into his mouth, tugging and biting gently.

Ashley smirked up at Mark before pushing him away. She checked her phone and grinned at him. "I have to be at hair and makeup in twenty," she said. She turned and braced her hands on the wall, spreading her legs. "Let's go, Salling," she said, shooting him a dark grin over her shoulder.

"You are literally going to be the death of me," Mark groaned as he pressed up against her. He kissed her neck once before quickly lifting up her skirt and pulling her panties off. He reached under her and slowly circled a finger around her clit before pushing it inside of her, smirking as she rolled her hips down toward him.

"Mark…" she moaned. "No time. C'mon…"

Mark grinned and pulled his finger from her, licking it clean. "Condom?"

Ashley shook her head. "D—don't need it…" she said breathlessly. "Just need you."

Mark chuckled and silently thanked whoever invented birth control pills. He pulled his jeans and boxers down, kicking them off quickly and lifting up the back of Ashley's skirt. He gave her no warning before spreading her pussy slightly and thrusting inside her. Ashley cried out and rested her head against the wall as Mark immediately started fucking into her at a quick pace, fingers gripping her hips hard enough to leave bruises.

"So good!" Ashley shouted, all thoughts of being heard forgotten. She pushed back against him as best as she could every time he thrust in.

Mark stilled his hips and pressed against her, tracing the outside of her ear with his tongue. "Somebody's gonna hear us…" he teased. Ashley turned her head and glared at Mark over her shoulder. Mark just chuckled before kissing Ashley's cheek and resuming his previous action.

"Fuck…" Ashley moaned. She reached down with one hand and started rubbing her clit, but Mark smacked her ass.

"None of that now," he whispered roughly, pulling out of Ashley. "You're gonna come from me or you aren't coming at all."

Ashley whined in the back of her throat, turning to glare at Mark again. Mark just chuckled and pulled out of her so he could spin her around, hitch her leg around his waist, and press her against the wall before pushing into her again. He was buried all the way inside and just rested his head on her shoulder for a moment as he pulled all the way out, captured her lips in a rough, passionate kiss and slammed back into her. He immediately worked up a pace again, Ashley moaning into his lips. "C—close…" she breathed against his mouth. "Baby… M—Mark. Please."

Mark smirked and trailed his lips to Ashley's pulse point. "Come for me baby," he whispered before sucking harshly on the skin. Ashley cried out again, one hand flying to the back of Mark's head and one wrapping around his back. With two more deep thrusts, Ashley flew apart. She cried out Mark's name as she came around him, her fingers digging into his hair and his skin. Mark soon followed suit, emptying himself into his girlfriend.

When they finally started coming down from their euphoria, Mark gently pulled out and Ashley slumped against the wall slightly. He crouched down to fix up her underwear, but groaned when he saw his cum sliding out of her. "Fuck Ash…" he breathed. He couldn't help what happened next. Getting a firm grip on Ashley's thighs, he leaned up under her skirt and lapped at her pussy lips.

Ashley gasped at the sudden contact on her still-sensitive core. "What the—Mark!" she cried, her hands gripping his head through the thin material of the skirt. Mark probed his tongue inside her, moaning at the taste of both of them. He sucked on her clit, the action eliciting more moans from Ashley. "Fuck… that's it Mark," she managed. "Please, I'm so close…"

Mark smirked, pushing a finger inside of Ashley and sucking on her clit again. It's just what Ashley needed, and not seconds later she was coming again. Mark moaned as he licked Ashley through her orgasm, then finally stood. "You're perf—"

Ashley pulled Mark into a deep kiss before he could finish speaking. "You're the perfect one," she mumbled. She smirked, swiping her hand over his mouth and chin. "I love you," she said softly.

Mark smiled and kissed Ashley softly. "Love you too," he replied. He crouched again, this time actually getting her panties up.

As he pulled up his own pants, Ashley smoothed her hair down, wincing when her hand rubbed over a hickey that was quickly forming. "Those makeup ladies are gonna make you pay for this," she said with a grin.

Mark smiled, taking Ashley's hand. "Totally worth it."


End file.
